UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League 2014/15
The 2014–15 UEFA Champions League was the 60th season of Europe's premier club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 23rd season since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. The 2015 UEFA Champions League Final was played at the Olympiastadion in Berlin, Germany, with Spanish side Barcelona defeating Italian side Juventus by 3–1 to win their 5th title. Real Madrid were the title holders, but they were eliminated by Juventus in the semi-finals. This season was the first where clubs must comply with UEFA Financial Fair Play Regulations in order to participate. Moreover, this season was the first where a club from Gibraltar competed in the tournament, after the Gibraltar Football Association was accepted as the 54th UEFA member at the UEFA Congress in May 2013. They were granted one spot in the Champions League, which was taken by Lincoln Red Imps, the champions of the 2013–14 Gibraltar Premier Division. On 17 July 2014, the UEFA emergency panel ruled that Ukrainian and Russian clubs would not be drawn against each other "until further notice" due to the political unrest between the countries. Another ruling centred in regional instability was also made where Israeli teams were prohibited from hosting any UEFA competitions due to the 2014 Israel–Gaza conflict. The rules regarding suspension due to yellow card accumulation were also changed such that all bookings expired on completion of the quarter-finals and were not carried forward to the semi-finals. Moreover, this was the first season in which vanishing spray was used.. Last : UEFA Not Man Are Really Champions League 2013/14 Group Stage Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Table Knockout phase (the clubs in bold were the winners of each game) Round of 16 * Juventus'' ''5-1 Borussia Dortmund * Arsene FC 3-3 (a)' Monaco' * Bayer Leverkusen 1-1 (2-3 p) Atletico Madrid * Schalke 04 4-5 Real Madrid * PSG 3-3 (a) Chelsea FC * Manchester City F.C. 1-3 Barcelona * FC Basel 1-5 FC Pothole * Shakhtar Donetsk 0-7 Bayern Munich Quarter-finals * Juventus 1-0 Monaco * Atletico Madrid 0-1 Real Madrid * PSG 1-5 Barcelona * FC Porto 4-7 Bayern Munich Semi-finals * AS Monaco 3-2 Real Madrid * Barcelona 5-3 Bayern Munich The Final |- | colspan="5" | |} | | |} Characters that appeared on 442oons videos Barcelona * Lionel Messi © * Chewy Suarez * Notaxmar * Jessica Alba * Danny Alfez * Andres Inhexcellent * Ivan Racketits * Sergio Buckets * Nelson Piquet (mentioned) ' Juventus' * Old Lady (character) * Patrice Whatevra * RTAro Vidal * Carloth Teveth * POB * Giorgio Chiellini * Gianluigi Buffon Real Madrid * Cristiano Arrogantaldo * Garry Bale * Mercedes Benzema * Marcello * Iker Casillas © * James Rodriguez * Little Pea * Peperedcarde Bayern Munchausen * Thomasshole Muller * Xabi Alonso * Jerome Boateng * Savewell Neuer * Philip Lamb © * Mario Gotze * Robert Lewandowski * Muggedme Benatia * Robin * Dante PSG * Zlatan * David Louise * Thiowngoal Silva * Skeletor Cavani Atletico Madrid * Fernando Torrid * Mariowned Mandzukic Chelsea * Jose Mourinho * John Terry © * Branislav Ivanovic * Vkahill Blue * Tibo Caughtout Manchester City * Vinjury Kompany © * James Run-of-the-Millner * Joe Hairt * Feronaldinho * Edintheclouds Džeko Arsenal * Arsey Whinger * Dirty Sanchez * Welsh Rambo * Olivier GQ * Theo Whalcott Borussia Dortmund * Yougone Klopp * Mitchell Langerak Liverpool * Brendan the Elephant Seal * Lazerquest Markovic * Philippe Cuteinho * Imred Can * Stevie Wellard * Adam The Llama * Raheem Loves Sterling Athletic Club de Bilbao * Athletic Bilbao Baggins (character) FC Basil Fawlty * Behrang Safari ' ' Gallery Danny.png 31.jpg Bippy.png Trio.png Mad.png Markovicredcard.png Badvidal.png Category:Events Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:442oons Category:UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League Category:League Season